fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
You Can't Stop the Beat
}} You Can't Stop the Beat, en español No Puedes Parar El Ritmo, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al cantante Hairspray. Es interpretada por Elenco del Musical. '' Contexto de la Canción: El Elenco del Musical lo interpreta cerrando la obra. Letra de la Canción: Sara: You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still! 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Sara y Dave: Ever since the whole world beginng A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say That You Can't Stop the Beat! Dave: You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just won't be! And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I've got the n double a .n.p Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way Cause you cant stop the beat! Agatha: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above you can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay Cause you cant stop the beat! Agatha y Dave: You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham! And if you don't like the way I look, well, I just dont give a da**! Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round and my hearts keepin time to the speed of sound I was lost 'til Iheard the drums, then I found my way Cause you cant stop the beat Sara: Ever since this whole world began A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today! Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Doll: Oh, Oh, Oh You can't stop today No! As it comes speeding 'round the track child yes! Yesterday is history gone! And it's never comin back! ahead, cause... Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black Yeah! 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums, then I found my way 'Cause you cant stop the beat! Sara, Dave, Agatha y Doll ': Ever since we first saw the light, A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today! Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat! 'Elenco Del Musical: Aah, aah, aah, Ahh, ahh, ahh Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh Come on you Vantussles go and shake your fanny muscles!! We can't! Yes you can! No we can't! Yes you can! Yes we can! You cant stop the beat! Ever since we first saw the sign It seems Vantussle girls are always tryin to be someone But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today! Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay! Cause you cant stop the beat! You cant stop the beat You cant stop the beat You cant stop the beat!! Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Second Chance- Primera Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo The Musical Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Agatha Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Dave Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project